Disasters
by tontonte
Summary: For the first time meeting Toshiro, Mizuko would have wanted a better outcome. With constantly being blown away by accidentally insulting a particular person, and getting teased by her friend Kaminari, this just might be the worst time she has ever had. Or is the the best? This is a fanfic for my friend. Reviewing and new ideas would be great!
1. Chapter 1

This is basically a fanfic for one of my friends so yeah.

This is also the first story I have ever written. If other people do read this, some of the things mentioned are sort of between my friend and I. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Reviews and ideas would be nice too!


	2. Chapter 2

**don't own bleach!~~**

**srry... the first few chapters are kinda boring... itll get better, i swear...**

**Me: Toshiro-kun!**

**Toshiro: What?**

**Me: you wanna say the disclaimer~~~~~?**

**Toshiro: no**

**Me: why?**

**Toshiro: because you're a brat.**

**Me:….. (tears streaming down face)**

**Toshiro: …. Fine. Tontonte doesn't own us cuz if she did Bleach would fall in ruins**

**Me: I guess I should say thanks… but that still hurt…..**

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Juban tai taicho.

He sat in front of his desk, sipping his green tea, glaring at the paperwork that still sat, ready to be filled out, on his desk. His irresponsible fukataicho was probably partying somewhere else, getting drunk with who knows who. He sighed. The paperwork wasn't going to fill itself out.

The door crashed open.

"TAICHO!~~ MIZUKO AND KAMINARI ARE HERE!" she screeched in his ear. Her breath smelled of sake, she was obviously drunk.

"Matsumoto, if they really are here, it doesn't matter. They'll come sooner or later. Now get to your paperwork." Toshiro said, dipping his brush in the ink.

"EEEEHHHHH? WHAT IF THEY DON'T COMMMEEEE?" Matsumoto complained, falling on to the couch.

"No doubt they will. Now get to work." He tried once again.

Silence. No answer came for Matsumoto. Toshiro looked over, and saw her, already sound asleep on the couch, clutching on to a bottle of sake as if for dear life. He sighed once again. The office was finally silent for once, when suddenly, footsteps could be heard, approaching. It got faster and faster, running down the hall.

"Toshiro-kun! I'm he- KYYAAA!" A small teen with brown hair tied up in a pony tail went crashing down, having somehow tripped herself. And now, she was lying facedown in front of Toshiro's desk. He sighed again, for what seemed like the five hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

"Hamasaki." He greeted the figure lying on the floor in front of him.

"Owyyy..." she moaned getting back on her feet. "Gomen Toshiro-kun..." she muttered.

"Gomen about what?" Toshiro asked, "Coming to visit me or falling on your face?"

"Eeeehhh? Why would I apologize for falling on my face?" she asked.

"I'm asking you why you are apologizing." Toshiro said.

"Eeeh? oh... I actually don't know why..." She said sheepishly.

"Then don't apologize." Toshiro said. Misuko was starting to get on his nerves.

"Huh? oh... gomen..."

"Stop saying sorry!"

"Eh? oh gomenas- ahhhhhh ok..."

Toshiro glared at her once more, and before he could tell her to get out of his office because he needed to work, another teen came into his office, much to his displeasure. Not to mention she was way taller than him.

"MIZUKO WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GOOOOO!" A tall black haired teen yelled, strangling Mizuko.

"Kaminari-san! Please let go of meeee!" Mizuko yelped, wiggling out of her grasp, "And I came to the tenth division baracks, you should know that, cuz you just found me here!"

"Oh yeah, good point," she said, pushing her nerdy glasses back up nose. She turned around, "Oh hey der chibi taicho!"

The room temperature dropped. "Hitsugaya Taicho. I'm not short or a midget."

"Yeah yeah whatever. _Hitsugaya_ Taicho." she teased.

"Kaminari-san! Thats not fair! Last time you called me a frikin midget or a frikin shrimp for a week ever since my history teacher said I was a shrimp! And your calling Toshiro-kun-" Toshiro's eyebrow twitches- "by his title now! That's not even fair!" Mizuko pouted.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Not my fault your a midget, _shorty" _Kaminari said, bending down to be in eye level with Mizuko.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH! Toshiro-kun! tell her to stop!" Mizuko whined.

"Hamasaki, it's Hitsugaya Taicho. And Nakamura, damare. You two, get out of my office right now. I have work to do." Toshiro said, glaring at the two girls. Mizuko was giving Kaminari the death glare, and Kaminari was grinning back.

"Yeah! Listen to the chibi Taicho! Call him by his title! Not that you should care. Your still somewhat taller than Toshiro!" The room temperature dropped, and Mizuko slapped Kaminari on the head. Now both Tohsiro and Mizuko were giving her the death glare.

"Nakamura, I'll give you one more chance. URASAI AND GET OUT MY OFFICE." Toshiro said in a dangerous voice.

"Kaminari, Shut up right now and you know I'm not that short. Its just that your freakishly tall for our age." Mizuko said, dropping the honorific.

Kaminari looked back and forth at the two, and said, "Alright, your even more touchy about your height in Soul Society neh, Mizuko?" She turned to Matsumoto.

"RANGIKU!" she yelled in Matsumoto's ear. She gave a yelp and sat straight up on the couch. "You wanna go find Kira and Hisagi and go drinking?"

"Huh? Kaminari? Drinking? Kira? Hisagi? Huh? Edooo... Oh HHHHAAAAIAIIIII LEETTTTSSSS GGGGGOOOOO!" She cried, finally catching on. With that, the two rushed out of the office, leaving a fuming Toshiro and Mizuko.

"Sorry to be bothering you, Toshiro-kun. I'm gonna go say hi to some other people," Mizuko muttered, darting out of the room.

**okkkkkkkkkk next time!**

**SOME STUFF IS ACTUALLY GONNA HAPPEDN!**

**I really needed these two chapters to kinda explain the two other random people so yeah.**

**I swear next time more stuff will happen and itll focus on Toshiro more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm back!**

**Toshiro: again**

**Me: yurp!**

**Toshiro: actually if u did own us, not only would bleach fall into ruins, everyone would probably also hate us, not to mention the fact that she would probably run out of ideas and end in a really bad spot.**

**Me: why do u hate me... I'm trying I swear.**

**Toshiro: conclusion is she doesn't own us and of for a good reason.**

**Mee: thanks? And special thanks to LeonaDevilShire for a review and advice! You're awesome! 3**

**Toshiro: she is so much better than you. you are a brat and an insult to soul society**

**Me: that hurt... though I should prob get used to it by now...**

There was finally some peace in Toshiro's office. He sat down and began to finish his paperwork. He had finally finished his paperwork and decided to go out for a walk when Matsumoto crashed into the office, clutching on to a bottle of sake. Knocking over her already pissed taicho, she tripped onto the couch, and fell asleep. Kaminari came running into the office moments later, Brushing dust of himself, Toshiro stood, visibly fuming. Just then, a hell moth came soaring into the room, tenderly landing on Toshiro's extended finger. His face grew serious once again, and the hell moth flew away. He went over to the couch, where Matsumoto lay, snoring, and kicked her awake.

"Huh? Taicho? Ohhhh wuz going... you want some sake?" she said, dripping sake all over Toshiro.

"No," he replied, clenching his fists, "there's a taicho and fukataicho meeting right now. Now get up. We need to go."

With that, he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room without further talk. Matsumoto groaned, but even she, the famous lazy fukataicho, knew that there was no way she could miss this.

Half an hour later, Mizuko came back in the office, to be greeted by an empty office other than Kaminari, who had started laughing at the shocked expression on Mizuko's face.

"They're at a meeting" Kaminari sniggered.

Mizuko sighed, wondering why she had such bad timing. She had wanted to come back and ask if Toshiro if he had seen Momo anywhere, yet when she comes back, she finds it empty with only Kaminari there to tease her. She sighed and decided to take a nap and wait for Toshiro to come back. If it was for taichos and fukataichos, Momo would be there too.

**_AT THE MEETING..._**

All the taichos and fukataichos stood respectfully in line, with the taicho in the front and fukataicho in the back. Only the third, fifth, and ninth division stood, captains spot empty, vice captains looking wary.

The soutaicho banged his staff on the floor, "the meeting will begin now. I will not waste any time on events of unimportance. Directly to the subject. Hollow and arrancar are appearing more and more in the living world, mainly in Karakura Town-"

"I wonder why..." Kyouraku muttered sarcastically.

"The substitute cannot handle all this alone," The soutaicho continued with a slightly raised voice, "Therefore I will be sending a group to the living world to assist Kurosaki Ichigo. Hitsugaya Taicho. I trust you can handle this?"

"Hai!" Toshiro replied quickly.

"Good. I want you to select four other people that are strong and that you can trust with you to the living world. Your mission shall begin tomorrow." The soutaicho sighed, glancing at the empty captains spots.

"And one last thing before I dismiss you all. As you can see, there are three empty captain spots now. We need to fill these. I want all of you to keep a lookout for anyone who may be worthy of the position. Remember, they must be a good leader, have a bankai, as well as very trustworthy and loyal. We need someone we can put our trust in. We cannot afford any more shinigami following the footsteps of Aizen. If you find someone worthy, report to me immediately. The fukataichos may want to take over the positions, but you will all need a lot more training to be able to do so. Understood?"

All quickly replied, "Hai"

"Very well. Meeting dismissed." the soutaicho banged his staff on the ground again, and slowly, all the shinigami began to leave, each at their own pace.

_**BACK AT THE TENTH DIVISION OFFICE...**_

Toshiro slid the door open, still taking to Matsumoto about the upcoming mission. She had automatically agreed to go, not wanting to miss out a chance to go shopping in the living world. Rukia had also volunteered to go, although Matsumoto suspected that it was because she wanted to visit Ichigo, and Renji had offered to go when he heard that Rukia was going. The only problem was the two spots left. Ikaku and Yumichika were both off training with Zaraki, as well as most of the other fukataichos. And honestly, Toshiro didn't trust anyone under fourth or third seat, judging from their ability. The only exception was Rukia, whom he knew had the power of a fukataicho, and was only because of Byakya that she wasn't already the fukataicho of the thirteenth division. Then, there was Hinamori, but he didn't want her to go fighting just yet, even if she insisted that she was fine and perfectly capable at fighting now. Still pondering on who he should ask, he walked into the office to be greeted by a smirking Kaminari and a sleeping Mizuko. His eyes narrowed for a moment, and before he could stop himself, he had burst out a question he had wanted to ask forever ago.

"You two have shinigami forms don't you?"

**_*to be continued..._**

**_ok i hope this chapter was more satisfactory. I know it might have been kind of boring and such, but i figured i would need one of these "boring and long" chapeter, or i would never get to a good plot. It was neccasary to explain what kinda was gonna happen next. Yeah i guess. Oh well... I swear i tried!_**

**_Me: Review plz! there vewy vewy much appwetiated!_**

**_Toshiro: Urasai. stop using that childish voice_**

**_Me: Gomen! well ja ne!_**

**_ ~Tontonte_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: My story right now is really awesome right?!**

**Toshiro: yeah. Not.**

**Me: U really do hate me dont u...**

**Toshiro: No. In fact I dont.**

**Me: than why do you do that to me...**

**Toshiro: ...**

**Me: Toshiro-kun?**

**Hinamori: Shiro-chan!**

**Toshiro: stop calling me that**

**Me: hinamori-san, what are u doing here?**

**Hinamori: I heard that Shiro-chan was being very uncooperative in saying the disclaimer.**

**Me: can u say it for me then?! (hopeful expression)**

**Hinamori: Sure! tontonte Doesnt-**

**Toshiro: Hinamori, DONT! She's so annoying!**

**Hinamori: own bleach or anyo of us! (smiles)**

**Me: ARIGATO HINAMORI-SAN!**

"You two have shinigami forms, don't you?" Toshiro burst out. Matsumoto looked surprised at them.

Kaminari smirked. "Yurp. Duh we do. And mine pretty down right aaaawwweeeeesssooooommmmmmeeeeee!" She whooped and stood, causing the couch to move, awakening Mizuko.

"eeeeeeehhhhhhh? wuz goin oonnnn?" she muttered, still half asleep.

"I was wondering that if you two do have shinigami forms, would you come to the mission to the human world with us? Since we are still needing two people." Toshiro said.

Mizuko was confused. "huh? what did i miss?"

"Duh I wanna go. To beat up some punny arrancar and hollow neh?" Kaminari said, getting excited.

"very well," Toshiro said, "We are leaving tomorrow by the way."

Mizuko was still lost. "ummm anyone mind explaining anything to me?"

Matsumoto whooped. "YAY! YOU GUYA ARE COMING ON A MISSION WITH US!

Kaminari was excited too. "I SHOW YOU GUYS HOW AWESOME MY ZANPAKUTO IS!"

Toshiro sighed. "There too excited..."

Mizuko was freaking out by now. "ummm anyone? Hello? umm wuz going on?/ hello? HELLO? IM HERE TOO?! WUZ GOING ON!?"

The other three all froze and a deathy silence grew over the tenth division, only broken by Kaminari.

"Mizuko! Your finally awake?!" she said.

"I've been awake for the whole entire conersation every since you stood up." Mizuko grumbled.

Toshiro sighed. "Kaminari, I will let you explain. We leave tomorrow morning."

And with that, he turned on his heel, gesturing for Matsumoto to follow him. She smiled at them, then followed her taicho.

Mizuko turned to Kaminari. "Ok. Can you explain now?"

Kaminari grinned. "Sure! So after you fell asleep..."

_***I'll skip that because I don't want you guys to have to go through the horror of having all this repeated, though this time by Kaminari... :)***_

The next day, it was still early in the morning, many people still sleeping, but Toshiro's group was already assembled at the Senkai Gate.

"Everyone here?" Toshiro checked. "Good. Lets go."

And the five shinigami leapt into the Gate, and ran off.

After a long time of running and stopping for the two humans (they were still in their human forms so they couldn't use shunpo as esaily), they finally arrived at Karakura Town. Stopping, Toshiro took in their surroundings, and began to give orders.

"Mizuko and Kaminari. You two will go straight to Kurosaki's house. Kuchiki, Abarai, Matsumoto, and myself will head out to Urahara's and get out gigais. Then we'll catch up to you. Got it?" He said.

"Hai!" everyone answered.

"Good. Lets go." he said, and the group broke off into two, Mizuko and Kaminari heading towards Ichigo's house, and the others to Urahara's.

_**At Ichigo's house...**_

Ichigo woke up, stretching. It was a peaceful morning. That peacefulness was soon interupted by Isshin.

"GOOD MORNING I-CHI-GO!" Isshin cried, leaping headfirst toward Ichigo.

"AAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK?" Ichigo cried. He rolled of the bed, narrowly avoiding his dad. His dad, unfortunately, went soaring out the window.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

"Ichi-nee! Can't you be more quiet in the morning?!" Karin hollered up up the stairs.

"Onee-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu yelled at the same time.

"COMING!" Ichigo yelled back, "AND BLAME OUR FOOL OF A FATHER FOR THE NOISE!"

"ICHIGO! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME?" Isshin cried.

"NO YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" Ichigo screeched back.

The two continued their arguing as they ran down the stairs. Finally, Ichigo got annoyed at his father and kicked him. Isshin went tumbling down the stairs, howling in pain.

"Can't a father show his love?" he cried.

"Not the shitty way you do, BAKA!" Ichigo replied, taking his seat at the table. And with that, Ishhin went flying to the poster of his wife.

"Masaki! Our children are becoming more and more cold and distant! What can I do?!" he said, sobbing at the poster.

Karin ignored him. Yuzu looked confused as she continued scooping up rice. Ichigo shoved the food in his mouth and ran back up the stairs, saying something about getting socks. He climbed the stairs and entered his room, sighing about how stupid his father was. Grabbing a pair of socks, he was prepared to leave again, when a voice interupted him.

"Yo! Ichigo!"

He turned to see a black haired teen with glasses sitting on his bed, and a smaller girl with brown hair in a high ponytai on his window.

"What the heck?" he muttered. He raised his voice. "Who the heck are you guys and whaddya want? I'm gonna be late for school."

"Oh Toshiro-kun said that you wouldn't now..." the girl with the ponytail anwered.

"Your with Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup. We're here to help you kill the hollow and arrancar, but their getting their gigais. We're humans like you, so we didn't need any." she explained.

"Oh," Ichigo said, "Then I'm assuming you know me."

"Yup!" The other teen answered, "But lets start off with proper introductions anyway. I'm Nakamura Kaminari, and this midget here is Hamasaki Mizuko."

"Hey!" The shorter one named Mizuko answered, "I'm not that short and I'm not that much younger than you either!"

"Hmmm, your kinda like Toshiro in the short thing. But you are pretty short," Ichigo muttered while Mizuko turned and glared at him, "I guess you guys already know, but yeah, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami.

They were interupted as Toshiro, Matsumoto, Renji, and Rukia jumped in the house.

"Ichigo! Aren't you going to be late for school?" Rukia asked.

"OH SHIT!" he cried, "But what are you guys going to do?"

"You'll see. Now get you butt to school baka." Renji said.

Ichigo glared at him, but he knew that he did need to go. He turned to Toshiro.

"Hey Toshiro-"

"Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Yeah whatever, please try not to make a big scene now will ya?" Ichigo asked

"Ah. Sure." Toshiro answered, and Ichigo ran down the stairs to go to school.

There was a moment to silence as they all made sure Ichigo was gone.

"This will be fun, neh, Taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"Pretending to be high schoolers. ugggg..." Toshiro muttered. But never the less, he pulled out a bag, with a bunch of school uniforms stuffed in it, and tossed them to everyone.

"Get changed. We got to go."

_**to be continued...**_

**_me: is this chapter ok?_**

**_toshiro: of course not. your making us go to school?_**

**_me: i thought it would be fun..._**

**_Toshiro: Hado #31_**

**_me: ehhh? just for making you go to school?_**

**_Toshiro: Shakaho_**

**_Me: ahhhhhhhhh!_**

**_Taskedai!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Toshiro: well the story will continue on**

**me: ...**

**toshiro: oh right, I blasted her away...**

**me: groans...**

**toshiro: your still alive.**

**me:is that a compliment?**

**toshiro: I was thinking that if u died, we wouldn't have to go to school.**

**me:just so u don't have to go to school?**

**toshiro: first off school is too easy for me. Second people stare at me. Third, your an annoying brat. I can't believe your this story's author.**

**kaminari:hey I wanted to go to school.**

**me: Kaminari! Oh since your here and your not objecting about going to school... Wanna say the disclaimer?**

**kaminari:why not! I've always wanted to go to high school! Bet it's more interesting than middle school! Tontonte doesn't own bleach or it's characters!**

**mizuko:except for you and me, Kaminari-san...**

Ichigo ran out of his house, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth at the same time. Turning a corner, he hoped he wouldn't be late when… WHAM! He crashed into someone.

"Oooooowwwww…." A certain orange haired girl cried, falling on the ground.

"Inoue?" Ichigo said, "What are you doing here?"

"Eeeehhhh?" Inoue asked, "I was going to go to school!?"

Ichigo mentally face palmed himself. "Inoue, schools in the direction you just came from…"

"Hontoni? Well I actually thinking about the red bean paste bread and buttered jelly with sweet potatoes I was going to eat for lunch, and whether or not it would taste better with strawberry jelly or orange jelly!" Inoue said. She zoned out again for a moment, imagining her "delicious" lunch.

"Oh, whatever. Ran into some visitors along the way." Ichigo said, snapping Inoue back to reality. The bell rang, and they both looked to the school. "Shit! We're gonna be late!" Ichigo yelled. He grabbed Inoue's arm, and together they ran off.

"Kurosaki-kun, who did you meet on the way here?" Inoue asked, while sprinting down the street with Ichigo.

"Just Toshiro and his group of shinigami friends. They're here to assist us on destroying hollows and arrancar." He explained, "Now c'mon! We're late!"

**At Karakura High…**

The class chattered loudly, Ishida, Chad, and Tatsuki grouped up together at the corner of the room.

"Where's Ichigo and Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"Dunno. Knowing Kurosaki, he's probably off killing hollows that don't exist since he couldn't tell how strong the reitsu was." Ishida said.

Chat grunted.

"Ohayo minna!" The teacher exclaimed, walking into the classroom. Quickly, all the students got to their seats and sat down, while saying, "Ohayo Misato Sensei!"

"Alright… Everyone here? Right, only Ichigo and Orihime aren't here, but I'm sure they have a good reason.." she said enthusiastically. The rest of the class stared at her.

"Yosh! Let's start! Now who can tell me what the Japanese used to write in?" she asked the class.

Many people raised their hand to answer when the door was opened, revealing a smiling Inoue and a panting Ichigo.

"Ohhh, Ichigo. Finally decided to show your face huh?" Misato-sensei said.

"Gomenasai Misato-sensei. I was late today, and crashed into Inoue, and I had to make sure I didn't harm her." Ichigo half-lied. Beside him, Inoue smiled brightly at her teacher.

"Nanda? Why did you crash into her in the first place?" she asked, hitting Ichigo on the head with her book, "No matter, get to your seat, class already started."

"Hai," The two responded, quickly getting to their seats. Ishida, Chat, and Tatsuki stared curiously and disbelievingly at them. The two ignored their friends.

"Now where was I?" Misato-sensei asked. "Alright, now the Japanese writing used to be-"

Just then, the door slid open, and the principal walked in. He said something to Ichigo's teacher. She nodded, and he left, leaving all the students staring curiously at their teacher.

"Yosh! Well before we continue, I forgot to tell you guys we're having a couple of new transfers today!" She exclaimed with her usual enthusiasm, "Now why don't you guys come on in?"

And then, six kids walked in. Six very unusual kids. Six very familiar kids. Six people Ichigo happened to have seen already this morning. Six shinigami. Six shinigami by the name of Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Kaminari, and Mizuko.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo yelled, standing up from his seat, pointing at them.

The whole classed turned to stare at him, and he realized what he just did.

"Neh neh Ichigo. Do you know them?" Misato-sensei asked.

"Eh-eh-eh-ehh no. Gomenasai Misato-sensei. Just a mistake." he muttered, glaring at a certain shinigami by the name of Rukia.

"Good. Then please sit down." the teacher said. Ichigo obediently plopped down in his chair.

"Now now. Transfers please write your name on the board and introduce your self."

The black haired girl with violet eyes wrote on the board: Kuchiki Rukia. She turned to the class, and in a very innocent and high pitched voice said, "Ohayo minna. Watashi wa Kuchiki Rukia. Hajimemashite!"

Next, a red headed guy with tatoos wrote on the board. "The names Abarai Renji. Hey people."

Then, to Keigo's pleasure, an orange haired lady with very big breasts said, "Konichiwa! Watashi wa Matsumoto Rangiku! Lets all get along, k?!" She said, smiling brightly and causing many boys to get nosebleeds.

Everyone turned to a short white haired boy. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. Call me Hitsuagaya."

Everyone was immediately taken aback by his cold tone and expression, but quickly got over it as a tall teen began introducing herself.

"Hey people, whats up! Watashi wa Nakamura Kaminari!" She said.

Lastly, a shorter girl said rather softly, "Ohayo minna. Watashi wa Hamasaki Mizuko. Please treat me nicely!" She said, bowing to everyone.

"Yosh!" The teacher said, "Now be nice to them you hear? Right please find and empty seat and take it for your own"

The six quickly went and found seats. Toshiro and Mizuko immediately went to the back of the classroom, each taking one of the corners. Rangiku and Kaminiari were settling themselves near a group of boys who looked as if they were about to faint. Lastly, Rukia and Renji had somehow found seats near Ichigo, and looking very inocent. Ichigo was giving Rukia the death glare.

"Now now, we're all good now, neh? Alright. Lets continue with class." Misato-sensei said, and continued on as if nothing had happened in the first place.

**During Lunch break...**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo's deafening roar was heard throughout the whole school.

"Nani?" Renji asked, "What's wrong with coming to help you and visiting you at school?"

"EVERYTHING!" came Ichigo's reply, "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS AT ME SCHOOL?"

"Kurosaki. People are coming. Remember, your not supposed to know us." Toshiro said, crossing his arms, seeing students slowly approaching the small group.

"Whats going on Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"O-o-o-oh-oh nothing much! I just tripped!" Ichigo spluttered, sneaking a glance at the shinigami group.

"Oooohhh... so you Arisama-san!" Rukia said, acting all innocent again. " Hajimemashite!"

"ohh.. hajimemashite Rukia."

A group slowly approached, all wanting to meet the "new transfers". Mizuko looked uncomfortable with the attention, and after a few introductions, she silently slipped away, leaving the others to the attention. After a bit, Toshiro had given up and left too. Kaminari, Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia were still greeting everyone.

"Kuchiki-san! Abarai-kun! Matsumoto-san!" Inoue cried, dragging Chad and Ishida with her. The group had finally left, and they felt that it was safe enough to approach them now.

"Where's Hitsugaya-kun? And hi umm... edo..." Inoue paused, staring at Kaminari.

"Kaminari. Nakamura Kaminari." Kaminari introduced herself again.

"Oh yeah! Konichiwa Nakamura-san! Where's Hitsugaya-kun and your friend? edo... whats her name again..." Inoue asked again.

"Oh those two ran off somewhere to escape the attention. And the other girl is Hamasaki Mizuko." Rangiku explained.

"Are those two shinigami too?" Ishida asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Nope!" Kaminari exclaimed. The other three humans stared.

"Then why did you come with the shinigami?" Inoue asked.

"Eh? Why can't we? We have shinigami powers!" Kaminari replied

"Like Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.

"Yurp!" came the reply.

And they were greeted by silence as the other humans stared.

Only to be broken by the beeping of the shinigami's phone.

The sign that hollows were around.

Only that it wasn't hollow.

It was arancar.

Roughly a group of 20.

The group stared each other, and everyone broke into action.

**me: i tried! i swear!**

**toshiro: school...**

**me: see it wasnt that bad... i let you leave the commotions!**

**toshiro: urasai baka**

**me: gomen!**

**toshiro: at least we're doing something next chapter right?**

**me: yeah! you guys get to fight and beaten up!**

**toshiro: *pulls out hyourinmaru***

**me: shit!**

_**Translations:**_

**ohayo: good morning**

**minna: everyone**

**gomenasai: sorry**

**watashi wa: I am**

**Hajimemashite: nice to meet you**

**konichiwa: hi**


	6. Chapter 6

**me: yeah!**

**toshiro: and where am I?**

**me: edo... somewhere in the school...?**

**toshiro: whats going to happen?**

**me: AINT GONNA TELL YA THAT WOULD LIKE RUIN THIS WHOLE THING!**

**Mizuko: ... Are we gonna die?**

**Kaminari: Stop being so nervous BAKA-MIZU!**

**Mizuko: Thats mean!**

**Me: who wants to say the disclaimer?**

**Matsumoto: MMMMMEEEEE! SSSSSHHHHHHEEEEEE DDDDDOOOON TTTTTTTT OOOOOOOWWWWWWNNNNNNN UUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!**

**me: shes drunk**

**toshiro: Matsumoto. wheres your paperwork?**

**Matsumoto: huh? oh I GOTTA GO!**

**Toshiro: MATSUMOTO!**

The small device in Rukia's hand beeped. Everyone stared at each other for a moment, and then they all broke into action. They all popped a Soul Candy in their mouths, Ichigo tapping the substitute badge to his chest, and they leapt off the school roof.

"Where's Taicho?" Matsumoto yelled.

"Wait... where's Mizuko?" Kaminari yelled back.

"Don't worry! Hitsugaya Taicho will tell Mizuko about it. He does have a phone anyway!" Rukia replied.

"Wait, I gotta go find her!" Kaminari cried, and with that, she tuned back and headed straight back from where she came from.

"Grr! What the hell?" Ichigo muttered.

They jumped, building after building, finally landing on the ground. There, the group took off running when suddenly a cero was fired at them. The group ducked and it crashed into a tree, causing it to explode. Cautiously, they got back up. And the fight began...

**Still in the school...**

Mizuko sighed. She hated having so much attention on herself. Wandering around, she thought she saw a flash of white hair. _Toshiro-kun?_

Seeing Toshiro, she took off running. Running. Still running. Continues running. Finally turning a corner, she nearly crashed straight into the small tensai.

"Toshiro-kun-KYYYYAAAA!" she fell flat on her face. Again.

"What do you want, Hamasaki?" Toshiro asked, staring at the small phone in his hand.

"Eh? Nothing... Just thought I saw you..." she muttered, slowly crawling back up.

"Well why don't you work on not falling flat on your face? How do you do that anywa-" He was cut off by the beeping of his phone. He opened it, and his eyes widened.

"Kuso! How did I not sense them?" he said.

"Huh? Nani? Whats going on?" Mizuko questioned.

"Arrancar! We gotta go!" Toshiro cried. With that the two popped a soul candy in their mouths, and and appeared in their shinigami form, Toshiro's haori flying behind him, and Mizuko's blue scarf trailing behind.. They ran for a while, until Mizuko crashed, again, straight into Kaminari.

"Kaminari-san? What are you doing here? Where's everyone else?" Mizuko asked.

"THEY'RE FIGHTING THE DAMN ARRANCAR DUH BAKA-MIZU! WE GOTTA GO HELP THEM!" She yelled back yanking her back up with her bandaged hands. With that, they ran off, speeding towards the park.

**In the Park...**

"Kuso! There's no end to them!" Ichigo said, releasing a getsuga tensho at a particular group. THe group quickly dodged.

"We gotta go to shikai!" Rukia cried, blocking a furious swipe from another arrancar.

"Whatever, just do it!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" she said, relasing her zanpakuto. The long ribbon appeared, and the blade turned pure white. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" she cried, and the large blast of ice formed, freezing several arrancar in the one attack.

"Now we're going!" Ichigo yelled, "MINNA! JUST RELEASE YOUR ZANPAKUTOS! ITS WAAAAYYYY FASTER!"

Hearing this, they saw how the effect of Rukias release, and they too began releasing their shikais.

"Unare, Haineko!" Rangiku said, and and wave of ash crashed into the group of arrancar.

"Hoero, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled, swinging his released katana at the group.

With all their zanpakutos released, they made much more progress. That is, until another garganta opened, revealing more arrancar. And on top of that, Espada.

Grimmjow immediately raced towards Ichigo, and they locked blades, both wearing identical maniacal grins on their faces.

"C'mon brat, you gonna have to do way better than that!" Grimmjow laughed.

"No shit! Bankai, TENSA ZANGETSU!" he yelled, releasing his bankai.

With that, the two went into a crazy fight, flashing everywhere so fast, everyone had a hard time keeping up.

"Rukia, LOOK OUT!" Renji yelled as one of Grimmjow's fraccion attacked her. She blocked, but just barely, and stumbled back from the blow. With that, the others came in, each shinigami occupied with a few arrancar.

They all fought furiously, blocking attacks and sending their own toward the opposing side, but it seemed as if they were losing.

With a cry, Rangiku was sent flying into a building. It crumbled, and with a gasp, the group of shinigami watched as the ceiling began falling on her. She struggled, but couldn't get up, for her leg was stuck under a small pile of stone and rocks. It cracked, and tumbled.

"Tasukete!'' She cried, but with everyone occupied with their fights, no one could help. The ceiling nearly fell on her, and she screamed. A cloud of dust blew up, filled the air, and everyone coughed, straining to see what happened to Rangiku. It slowly cleared reveling a panting Rangiku and the ceiling suspended above of her, held by frozen pillars.

"Taicho!" Everyone sighed in relief at the appearance of the Taicho and the two other shinigami. With that, they seemed to have a huge power-up, and continued fighting, once again energized.

Toshiro went off to help the fight, and Kaminari and Mizuko were left, digging Rangiku out of the pile. Finally, the two tossed the final piece away, sighing.

"Agrigato Mizuko-chan, Kaminari-san. I gotta go help!" Rangiku said, trying to stand up. Howerer, she failed, for her ankle was probably broken. Rangiku grunted, and fell back down.

"Oooowwww..." she muttered.

"Rangiku-san... here let me help." Mizuko said softly, "Kaminari-san, you can go fight now."

"YEAH! TIME TO BEAT UP SOME FUKING ARRANCAR!" she yelled, shunpoeing away.

Turning back to Rangiku, Mizuko held out her hand and began healing her with kido. When she finally finished, Rangiku stood up, and smiled.

"Sugoi Mizuko-chan! I didn't know you could use healing kido!" She said.

"Oh... well I kinda just learned so yeah..." Mizuko muttered, blushing.

With that, the two sped off to help the fight.

**Me: okkkkkk... to be continued...**

**See you next time!**


End file.
